Bleeding Hearts
by QueenofTheShire71
Summary: Tensions run high in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop on Fleet Street. Sweeney Todd is fed up with Toby sticking his nose where he shouldn't be. Mrs. Lovett is tired of her love for Sweeney being ignored. When their plans and hidden secrets collide, will it be peaceful? Or will their beating hearts begin to bleed?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: **HI! Happy New Year to y'all! :D I just came up with the idea for this story out of the blue! It'll be a SweeneyXNellie fic. This is only the first chapter, and, like I said, this idea was just spur of the moment so bear with me here! Enjoy! And thank you to y'all that have favorited/ reviewed my other stories: 'Poor Soul Poor Thing', and 'Goodbye'. It means so much! **_

_Sweeney Todd watched as the body of his last victim for the day slid down the trap door and into the bakehouse below, landing on the floor with a sickening crunch. He was tired, bloody, and pissed. Toby was on his mind. Mrs. Lovett's precious PET.. He knew the boy was suspicious of him. He knew he was afraid. A smirk came to Sweeney's pale lips. He damn well should be.. The demon barber had been plotting of a way to kill him for days now. He'd had enough of the little brat. It was time for him to go.. Now, if he could just figure out how to accomplish that without the baker knowing... _

* * *

><p><em>Mrs. Lovett watched her little helper bring in the last of the dishes. Her heart nearly burst with love for him. He was such a good lad. He had told her <em>_to relax and rest herself while he cleaned up the shop. She definitely took him up on that offer. She was clean and beautiful, wrapped in her newest silk robe. This business was twisted, but oh, how she loved the perks of it. It'd been years since she was able to spoil herself. "All done, ma'am!" Toby's voice sounded beside her. She turned her gaze in his direction and beamed. "Oh, thank you Toby!" She kissed his head. "You're such a good lad!" Toby grinned at her praise, a slight blush staining his cheeks. She knew__ his former master never gave him compliments, so it was __a lovely thing to see him smile. "Thank you, Mum!" the boy cried happily. He hugged her before he ran off, most likely to wash himself and rest for the night. Mrs. Lovett, meanwhile, decided to go and check on her demon barber.. Maybe, she hoped, he would notice her robe.. And the way it clung to her curvy frame. She climbed the stairs and when straight in, not even bothering to knock. "Mr. T?" She greeted the man. For a time there was no answer. Then, "Mrs. Lovett." There was no warmth in his greeting. Only cold aloofness. She sighed. "Are you alright..?" She had to know how his day went, right?_

_Sweeney Todd closed his eyes, suppressing a growl at her question. "No," he answered coldly. "I am not 'alright' as you say. I have not been 'alright' for the past fifteen years, Mrs. Lovett, and today was a very hard day in particular. Does that answer your question?" he asked her. He only heard silence, but he could feel her annoyance, and frankly, he didn't give a single damn. He turned to face her. "Well?" He prompted, lifting a brow. He watched as the baker scowled at him and lifted her chin. "Yes," she said finally. "Yes it does..." Sweeney frowned. "Good.. Now if you have no further annoyances to pester me with I suggest you leave..." She did, glaring at him icily before turning on __her heel and leaving his shop. Sweeney, however, turned back to his window and set his mind back on its previous train of thought.. How to get rid of Toby. Without Mrs. Lovett finding out._

_Toby.. He didn't like Mr. Todd. Not one bit. He was dangerous; a demon. Mrs. Lovett was in danger, how could she not see it?!He would probably kill her! As the young boy lay in his bed that night, he made a vow that he would kill Sweeney Todd, somehow, some way, before he ever raised a hand to Mrs. Lovett, the only mother he ever knew._

_Mrs. Lovett slammed the door to her room shut with a loud bang, not giving a bleeding shit if the whole of London heard. She was done! Finished. She was tired of being ignored by the man she loved.. She was tired of being disrespected and walked on. She gave a frustrated cry and tore off her robe, too enraged to care if it became ripped. She should just tell him the truth! Lucy wasn't dead, she was very much alive! She was the beggar who'd been coming round their shops.. "No," she told herself. "Never.." She would keep that secret until her dying moment. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Here's chapter two! Enjoy! :3 _**

_It was Market Day today, so Mrs. Lovett had amazingly decided to close the shop. It was only amazing because Sweeney could finally rid himself of her little rat, while she was distracted. The wretch was conveniently staying home as well. Even though he wouldn't be able to kill customers today, which he was slightly irritated with, he could still have his fun with the boy... And oh, what fun it would be. He was in a decent mood because of this, and so, he decided to leave his shop, just to see Mrs. Lovett off, like a good tenant should. He entered her kitchen just in time. She was about to walk out the door. She turned in his direction, looking at him curiously. "Mr. Todd.. Did you want to come?" she asked. He could see the glint of hope in her eyes. He ignored it. "No," he replied in a neutral tone. None of his usual coldness, but it wasn't warm or polite either. He just wanted her to get the fuck out, so he could do what he had been planning to do. "I just came to see you off." At those words, the hope in the baker's eyes died. She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Right," she said, nodding her head. "Take care 'o Toby Mr. T. Don't let 'im get drunk on the gin." Sweeney held back a dark smile. His face was completely blank, his eyes void of glee. Mrs. Lovett looked at him for another long moment before she turned toward the door and left, making her way to the Market. Only then did Sweeney Todd smile. Now the fun could begin. He left the kitchen and went into the living room, calling Toby by name. _

_Mrs. Lovett seethed. "God damn him!" She muttered to herself as she shopped through the fruit stalls in the marketplace, making sure to get peaches for Toby, as she knew he liked them. She even got some mixed berries, having thought of making fruit pies with her dough as a treat. Sweeney Todd had ignored her. Yet again. Why couldn't he SEE?! Everything she did was for him! Hiding him from the law, using his VICTIMS as meat! Sure, she was the one who had suggested that part, but still! Part of her still thought it to be repulsive, deep down. She finished with the fruit section and went on to the vegetables, eying them carefully. She picked out various ones; ones that weren't beaten looking or bruised. Vegetable soup tonight, she decided. Toby, and herself, would enjoy that. As for Mr. Todd.. She grit her teeth. Well, he could very well STARVE for all she cared. See how he liked being ignored and disrespected! Yes.. A slight smile came to her lips. She'd give him a taste of his own medicine. Satisfied with herself, she finished her shopping and started to make her way home, having no idea what awaited her there. _

_"TOBY!" The boy heard Sweeney Todd shout for him for the hundredth time, but he dared not move. For once, his bravery was not there. The only emotion he felt was fear. "Toby! Last chance, boy!" Sweeney called again, and then Toby knew he had no choice. He crept from his room and into the living room, where the demon barber greeted him with a cold stare. "It's about time you came out," Sweeney snapped. "Listen to me when I call you, you little rat." Toby's eyes flashed at being insulted so. Sweeney only smirked. "It's much past time that you and I have a talk, Toby," Sweeney said after a moment of silence. Toby blinked, confused. He had no idea that Sweeney knew he was on to him. "A talk, sir?" Toby asked. A chuckle was his answer. "Yes," Sweeney murmured. "A TALK." As he put emphasis on that word, he pulled his trusted silver friend out of the holster on his hip, and eyed the child with chilling menace. Toby's eyes widened, and he backed away. Sweeney grinned. "That's right," he said, slowly advancing on him. "I know you are suspicious of me.. I know you're afraid.." For each step Toby went backwards, Sweeney moved forward, and soon he had Toby backed against the wall, looking up at him with a mix of fear and revulsion. "You're dangerous!" Toby cried in a trembling voice. Sweeney simply tilted his head and listened silently, letting Toby say his piece, even though he didn't give a fuck. Toby swallowed and continued. "Mrs. Lovett, you're gonna harm her, and- and I won't let you!" He jutted his chin forward with determination. _

_Sweeney was silent for a few moments more, and then, he laughed, making Toby cringe. "You won't LET ME?!" he laughed again. "You can't stop me.. Mrs. Lovett is practically mine to do with as I please.." Toby paled at that. "I- I'll get the law in here!" He protested feebly. Sweeney chuckled darkly. "Fine," he murmured. "Bring them.. I'll just say your accusations are a lie.." He grabbed the front of the child's shirt, and pulled him close. He had his silver blade on the boy's throat in seconds. "You've been in my way, for far too long," Sweeney growled. "I won't have anyone ruin what I'm working so hard to accomplish. Especially not you, Mrs. Lovett's precious little PET.." Toby fought him then, managing to move his hand and punch Sweeney in the face, temporarily stunning him. When he was distracted, Toby ran, earning a shout of rage from Sweeney. There was NO way he was letting Toby get away. Not this time. He chased after the child, managing to catch him just as he opened the doors leading to the steps of the bakehouse. Sweeney screamed again as he grabbed the back of Toby's shirt and pulled him backwards, then he spun him around so he could see his terrified face. He slashed the child's throat before he could move again. His blood covered him, as well as the floor, but he didn't care. He was dead, and that was all that mattered. He broke Toby's neck, just for good measure, then he dragged his corpse down to the bakehouse to burn it. Good riddance.._

_Mrs. Lovett stepped into her shop with her groceries in hand.. And knew something was off. The shop was quiet. TOO quiet. She pursed her lips and went into the living room. __T__hat was when she saw the blood. She gave a cry. "Toby?! Mr. Todd?!" She called for her boys frantically. Had there been a robbery?! "MISTER TODD!" She shouted his name again, just as he came back up from the bakehouse, covered in blood. Her mouth fell open and she started to run to Sweeney, before she stopped halfway there. "What the bloody 'ell happened Mr. T?!" She demanded frantically. "Where's Toby?!" He was silent, his face like stone. That pissed her off, and scared her even more. "WHERE. IS. TOBY?!" Her voice was practically a wail, and she was trying not to cry. Finally, Sweeney answered her. "He's dead," he said. "There was a robber who came through here. Toby fought him and was killed in the process," he lied. Well.. Not entirely. He WAS dead.. Sweeney watched as the baker seemed to fold in on herself, and then crumble as she fell to her knees. "No.. No.. Not my Toby.. Not my TOBY!" She started to sob. Sweeney, acting broken as well, fell to his knees beside her and held her as she cried, ignoring the sudden feeling of how right she felt in his arms.. But he reveled in the fact that Tobias Ragg was dead, gone, and out of his way..._

_Hours later, the only sounds that Nellie could hear were her own sobs. She couldn't stop crying. Toby was dead.. Her sweet Toby. Her son. She wished Sweeney was holding her again... She needed to be in his arms.. That brief moment had been magical.. Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to notice that she needed him in more ways than one.. And that hope made a bright light shine on her sorrow. Spent from tears, she fell into an exhausted sleep, clinging on to that sweet hope like her life depended on it._


	3. Note

I am moving all of my work in this profile to another site. Archive Of Our Own. I am under the same username: QueenofTheShire71. Thank you! :)


End file.
